Memorias de Ash
by T-Bone Mendez
Summary: Despues de 1 año en la costa Este, Ash regresa a su hogar tras eneterarse del asesinato de su madre, ¿quien fue el asesino?, esta y mas aventuras involucrarana Ash en una busqueda incansable. Amor, drama, tragedia y misterio.
1. Chapter 1

**La introducción**

**Recuerdos**

**Después de 1 año en la costa este, era hora de volver a casa…**

**Fuera de la casa de Delia Ketchum**

-No estamos hablando de quienes, sino de cuando.- dijo una chica pelirroja,- ya nadie respeta los pokemons, y los policías, no hacen nada para impedirlo, fueron negligentes con eso, no podrán con esto otro-, - ya vas respondió un chico moreno, tiene que enterarse, tiene que saberlo, a pesar de que no sabemos quien fue, debe de saber lo que le ocurrió a Delia, es su madre Misty-, - en eso tienes razón, no podemos negarle la verdad, seré yo quien se lo dirá…-

**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la costa este…**

-¡Pikachu impactrueno!-, -¡que no se escape, ese pokemon es una fortuna!- grito un hombre a sus secuaces- ¡a la moto pikachu!- ¡NO!- menudo rollo el que se ha montado ahí adentro- pika-, fue la única respuesta del pokemon- hace un año exactamente pikachu, fue el entierro del profesor Oak….- no creía que el tiempo pasara tan rápido- dijo Ash- quisiera saber cómo estarán Gary y los otros, pronto llegaremos a casa.

La casa de Ash estaba escondida en uno de los arrabales de la ciudad, la causa era, que hacía un año la policía había prohibido los combates pokemon, el jefe de los policías había sido un maestro en su tiempo, pero cegado por su orgullo reto a Ash y perdió el duelo, en venganza, prohibió la posesión de pokemons en la región de Kanto, y ordeno el cierre de todas las ligas, torneos y gimnasios en toda la región, quien fuera sorprendido con un pokemon, era encarcelado de por vida, esa era la razón por la que la casa de Ash estaba ocultada…

-Es hora de dormir compañero, hasta mañana-, en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de Ash-, -¿diga?-, -¿Ash? soy Misty-, -¿Qué pasa Misty?, -es tu madre Ash, ella…esta muerta, tienes que regresar a Paleta, ¿Ash? ¿!ASH!?-

Ash corto la llamada, ¿mama…muerta? -¿cómo puede ser?, mañana mismo tomare un avión a Kanto- pensé-….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

**Regreso a casa**

En el aeropuerto de la región de Kanto hay una fuerte inspección de seguridad por parte de los guardias, el tráfico ilegal de pokemons se ha vuelto cada vez más frecuente y los guardias y policías han montado un operativo anti-pokemon, el FAP, Fuerza Anti Pokemon, es comandada por el ex maestro, Frank Dolarhyde.

-Muy bien Pikachu, ¿recuerdas el procedimiento?-,-pika-, respondió el pokemon-,- entonces dirígete a casa sin que te vean, llevale este recado a quien este alli, me reunire contigo y los demas en casa de mi Madre, -pika- dijo Pikachu-,-y en seguida corrio camino a casa-,-buena suerte, amigo-.

El sol se oculta por el poniente, y las estrellas empiezan a aparecer en el oscuro firmamento, Ash habia caminado todo el dia desde ciudad Verde y ahora se encontraba hambriento, pero cerca de su hogar, aunque cansado y joven hay un solo pensamiento circundando en la mente de Ash, -¿Mama muerta?, ¿como podia ser?, es imposible que este muerta se dijo a si mismo-, el sol ya se habia puesto totalmente cuando Ash habia llegado a su casa, las penumbras eran mas oscuras de lo normal y Ash tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se abstenia de hacerlo, no queria entrar y encontrarse con sus amigos mientras el estaba llorando, puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero reparo en que esta no era la que siempre habia estado, sino una nueva, para abrirla, empujo la puerta hasia atras y vio a sus amigos sentados en la sala, todos estaban cabisbajos, apenas alsaron la mirada para ver quien habia llegado.

-Ash- dijo Brock,-al fin de vuelta- dijo Gary-, -hola amigos, disculpen la demora yo...-, -okey no hacen falta explicaciones dijo Dawn, -Pikachu nos envio tu nota, lo sentimos Ash-, - ¿como paso?...¿que fue lo que le ocurrio a mi Ma...?-,- la asesinaron- dijo Misty-,- yo llegue cuando ya todo habia pasado, fue a plena luz del dia, a medio dia...-,- estaba en el huerto de atras cortando algunas manzanas para el postre, cuando oi un auto que venia a toda velocidad, ametrallaron la casa desde un auto, lo unico que vi fue a un auto negro alejandose a toda velocidad...- Misty rompio a llorar, sus hermosos ojos verdeazules estaban rojos e hinchados por tantas lagrimas derramadas-,- no llores Misty-, -la consolo Dawn-,- tienes que ser fuerte, todos tenemos que serlo-,- Ash- dijo Gary -los veladores traeran pronto el cuerpo de tu madre, esta noche es el velorio y mañana sera el entierro-,- ¿tienes hambre Ash?- dijo Brock-,- May y Drew han ido por algo de comer, te traeran algo tambien, todo corre a cuenta de nosotros-,- ya llegamos- dijo Drew-,- oh Ash lo sentimos mucho- dijo May,-nadie queria que esto pasara, pero te juro que Drew y yo averiguaremos quien la ha matado, quien la ha asesinado...-,-nos las pagaran- la complemento Misty-,- ya venen los veladores- dijo Brock- sera mejor que vayamos por el feretro.

Ash no comio mucho en toda la noche, sus amigos se veian tan deprimidos y tristes como el, aun no podia asimilar la idea de que su madre se habia ido y que nunca mas volveria a verla, hacia la medianoche, cuando todos sus amigos se habian dormido, Ash rompio en un mar de lagrimas, en un llanto silencioso, en un llanto calido y reparador que lo libero de todas sus tensiones, los nudos que se le habian hecho en la garganta parecian aflojarese, queria gritar, queria romper todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, queria encontrar al asesino de su madre y hacerle pagar por el inmenso dolor que el estaba padeciendo en esos momentos, se sentia impotente por no saber quien era, habia perdido a su madre, asi como de pequeño perdio a su padre, ahora Ash se hallaba solo en el mundo, poco a poco las lagrimas fueron cesando y Ash se quedo dormido, ese era el unico mundo donde Ash podia escapar de su realidad, en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

Pero los sueños de Ash no fueron nada agradables esa noche, soñaba con su madre, queria salvarla

**Sueño de Ash**

, _-!MAMA, MAMA, AGACHATE, NO...MAMAAAAA!-, - no me dejes Mama, no me dejes por favor,-"...lo unico que vi fue un auto negro alejandose a toda velocidad...",-"...ametrallaron la casa...", "...yo llegue cuando ya todo habia terminado","...Ash, es tu madre, ella...esta muerta...", !Mama!, !Mama!, !MAMAAAA!, !NOOOOOO__O!_

-!Ash!, !Ash despierta, tenemos que ir al entierro de tu madre!-...

**Fin del sueño de Ash**

-¿Misty, donde esta Pikachu?, ¿donde estan los otros?-,- en el cementerio-, - se nos adelantaron, vamos, tenemos que ir al entierro, un mensajero del aereopuerto ha traido tu moto, sera mejor que conduscas- dijo Misty-,- en cuanto a Pikachu, el no puede venir, los pokemons estan prohibidos por la ley, te lo explicare todo en el camino, ahora llevanos al cementerio, Ash y Misty no cruzaron palabra alguna de camino al cementerio, ambos estaban consternados por lo de la muerte de Delia, ninguno de los dos podia creer aun lo que habia acontecido, finalmente llegaron al cementerio, el ataud estaba siendo bajado cuando llegaron, en el cementerio estaba todos sus amigos, Gary, Brock, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, y para su sorpresa las hermanas de Misty, que junto a ella habian elaborado una hermosa corona funebre de flores acuaticas, todos llevaban prendas negras, el luto era demasiado general para que nadie se atreviera a cruzar palabra, lentamente el ataud fue descendido y cubierto con tierra, los sepultureros colocaron una lapida con un angel tallado en la piedra y el nombre de ña difunta:_ Delia Ketchum._

Lentamente, todos le fueron dando el pesamen a Ash y se fueron despidiendo de el, las hermanas Waterflower fueron las primeras en despedirse, menos Misty, luego Drew, Max y May se despidieron de Ash, no sin antes darle el pesamen, por ultimo se fue Dawn, que lo abrazo y le dio algunas palabras de consolacion haciendole saber que ella tambien lo acampoañaba en su dolor.

-¿y ahora, que?-,- pregunto Ash-,- veras Ash, desde que te fuiste ha habido muchos cambios-,-le rspondio Misty-,-pero no podemos hablar aqui, tenemos que volver a casa y explicarte lo que ocurrio mientras tu no estabas-,- escucha Ash-,-le dijo Brock-,- ve a tu casa y descansa, te veremos en la tarde-,-hay mucho de que hablar-,- dijo Gary-.-¿porque no me lo pueden decir ahora?-,-tenemos cosas que hacer antes de hablar contigo-,- les respondio Brock-,- vete a casa y descansa, nos reuniremos contigo mas tarde-,-sentimos lo de tu madre Ash-,-dicho esto, Gary, Brock y Misty subieron al auto de Brock y dejaron a Ash solo, sumido en un mar de confucion y tristeza.

**¿Quien asesino a Delia?,¿que ocurrio en Pueblo Paleta durante la ausencia de Ash?,¿que aventuras esperan a Ash y a sus amigos?, esto y mas en los proximos capitulos. **

**Esta Historia Continuara...**


End file.
